A Shared Burden
by Ashley Honeycutt
Summary: A one-shot regarding how Harry and Ginny handle to new press attention they'll both receive. Mostly canon compliant!


It had been an exhausting night. Sleep evaded the young pair, and even when it made its appearance it was punctuated by nightmares of the horrors they had experienced. Still though, there was work to be done. Although Harry and Ginny weren't quite sure exactly what it was that Kingsley needed from them specifically, it seemed important.

In the few hours following the battle, Harry had met with a number of witches and wizards, most of whom were trying to get the Ministry of Magic back in order. One wizard brought information regarding the remainder of Harry's inheritance from his parents, including the bit of his mother's jewelry that wasn't being held safely at Gringotts. He also brought Harry a bag of gold, kindly remembering that it was unlikely Harry would be able to visit his vault for some time. Another witch had called on him to ask his opinion of new emergency placements at the Ministry. People seemed oddly concerned with what Harry thought, as though defeating Voldemort somehow gave you authority on political decisions. Several more were simply reporters, wanting the first interview. Kingsley had been very clear with Harry though, no one was to speak to reporters regarding the trio's mission. Even if he hadn't, the last thing Harry wanted to do was give interviews. Perhaps the best thing to come about during those first hours was his conversation with Ginny. After apologizing for pretending to be dead and swearing that he would never again act with the intention of safeguarding her, he had been forgiven.

"Ah, it is good to see the two of you. I hope you've managed to get some rest," Kingsley walked into the room, followed by a woman in a sharp suit. Kingsley himself looked anxious, while the woman seemed more at ease. She wore her hair down, and it bounced slightly as she sat in front of the couple, next to Kingsley.

"So, what's this about then? When can we help you with?" Harry asked.

"Well, my question is of a sensitive nature. You were so young the last time there was really peace, you don't remember. When Voldemort fell the first time, people rallied around the Boy Who Lived. I know you've seen this to an extent, but you're very much a symbol of hope for the wizarding world, and we expect this time to be no different. Our concern though is this time you're much more accessible to the public, and I know how you value your privacy. I believe it's unlikely that you'll really have any for the time being. That said, I think my friend, Alana Morgan, might be able to help." Kingsley's voice never wavered, but Harry could clearly hear the exhaustion.

"First of all, I'm so excited to meet you. You've done the world such a service, I don't think I could ever really express my thanks," Alana held out her arm and shook hands with both Harry and Ginny. Harry had always been uncomfortable with people thanking him, but Alana quickly moved on. "I work primarily with businesses and governments to make sure the publicity they're getting is the publicity they want. As you know we'd like you to be the one to release the official statement we've prepared. Obviously, we've left out a lot of what really happened and condensed it down to what the public really needs to know. That's all been taken care of, but what we're really concerned with is the presentation. This will be your first public appearance following the battle and it's going to be what every newspaper bases their new summation of you on. Thankfully, we know it'll mostly be a positive spin because you're a hero. I think if you're careful though you might be able to really cut down on the amount of media attention you receive. Based on the work I've done in the past I believe one of two things will happen: You'll either be painted as an adventure loving bachelor or as a quite man devoted to his family. If it's the former, you'll be in for more media attention. Witches always fancy themselves with a famous hero of the rebellion. But if it's the latter, I think you'll have a really great case against anyone pursing undue interviews, photographs, everything. It won't stop everything, but it could go a long way in how the media treats you and your family. We'll dress you in something somber for the occasion which will help reflect maturity. That'll be especially important given Ginny's age." Alana spoke fast and with an accent Harry couldn't quite place. Slowly though, her words started to dawn on him, and the request for Ginny's presence became quite clear to him.

"I don't understand," Ginny started. "If this is about a press release, why am I here?"

"Well, I think they want you to give the press release with me. If we make it clear we're together, perhaps the papers will have more respect for our privacy," Harry spat the words out, frustrated. This is exactly the kind of thing he had expected, and seen, from previous ministers, but he never expected it from Kingsley. "But no. You won't use Ginny to make my image seem better, the last thing I want is her name being dragged across every newspaper and for her to deal with the same rubbish I've been going through for years! Absolutely not!" To his credit, Kingsley immediately seemed to understand Harry's distress.

"This isn't about the Ministry's perception, it's about yours. You're both free to do as you please but I think presenting a united front might be beneficial to you both in the long run. If you decide you want Alana's help, reach out. Take some time and decide what you want to do, she can be of great assistance either way," Kingsley and Alana stood to leave, Alana bowing her head slightly before exiting. As the door closed behind them, Harry stood and started pacing. The idea of being in the newspapers made him vaguely ill, especially since it seemed like there wouldn't be an end in sight. The idea of Ginny being in the papers made him sick. Ginny stayed quietly while Harry paced, knowing he was upset but not sure how to diffuse the situation.

"I don't understand what's wrong with doing it together," she said. Maybe if she could coax the words out of him she could respond more eloquently.

"I don't want rumors about you flying every which way, I don't want the rest of the Death Eaters making you a target. I've hated having my name in the news and I don't want to see you go through that if it can be avoided."

"Well I understand that Harry but just two hours ago you agreed to stop acting with the purpose of protecting me," pointing that out started a flicker of anger though. Hadn't they JUST discussed the matter? "And frankly, I think you're being a little short sided. This isn't just your life Kingsley's talking about, it's mine too. If the papers are really going to be following you around all the time isn't it better that it's clear we're together, versus them thinking you're some kind of loveable playboy? If it's my reputation you're worried about, being public about our relationship seems like the better choice. Otherwise I'd just come off as some sort of scarlet woman, just looking for a moment in bed with the savior of the entire universe."

The thing Harry loved most about Ginny was their shared sense of humor. While he knew she was initially upset, he also knew her well enough to realize that her anger had fizzled and been replaced with teasing.

"Yes, well, perhaps the savior of the entire universe wants to keep his options open. Okay. You're right. As long as you're sure, we'll do it together. But when that woman puts you in some ridiculous outfit don't come crying to me that you've changed your mind!"

"Maybe I'll be keeping my options open instead."

It was just three days later and Alana was busy giving Harry his final instructions. He knew she'd spent most of the morning with Ginny, preparing her for her role.

"Now, Ginny will be standing just behind your right shoulder. It'll help you come across as equals but also gives you the clear charge since you'll be the only one speaking. When you get on to the platform make sure not to walk ahead of her, keep your hand at her back if you have to, just don't lead. When you're speaking don't fiddle with these notes unnecessarily and don't look behind you. Make eye contact with the reporters and families but don't linger. Don't speak too fast or no one will understand you but don't speak too slow, you don't want to come off patronizing. Remember that the goal of this is to get only this information to the press and maintain decorum. Answer questions briefly and simply, if they ask you anything you don't know how to answer just say, 'No comment'. If they ask you personal questions give only as much information as you're comfortable with. If they ask for Ginny's name, tell them. Kingsley will be behind the two of you and ready to escort you off stage if things turn or if anyone needs to ask him something. Doesn't your hair ever lie flat?" Alana pushed on the top of his head, willing his hair to maintain some order. Unsuccessful, she pursed her lips and led Harry to the closed doors just outside the Great Hall. He'd been dressed in a muggle suit for the occasion. He wore black pants and a black coat with a dark blue shirt. Blue, he'd been told by Alana, makes people think of you as trustworthy and honest.

A small hand had reached out for his own and Harry was shocked into silence. He had been so grateful for Ginny's safety that he wasn't sure he had really take the time to look at her. Now though, she was stunningly beautiful. Her hair had grown since last summer, the ringlets fell down her back. She wore a black dress with long sleeves that hugged her torso but flared out at her waist and hit just above her knee. Black stockings covered her legs. Harry noticed she was also wearing black high heeled shoes for the first time. He looked up at her face and realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"You are beautiful," he said. She didn't look like the Ginny he had known for so long, but even so, she was perfect. She smiled up at him, her warm eyes offering the greatest comfort. It was only then Harry noticed the sapphire and pearl jewelry she wore that perfectly matched his shirt. They were expertly coordinated. Ginny reached up to her neck and touched the strand of pearls she was wearing, which Harry recognized immediately.

"I hope you don't mind I'm wearing it now, Alana said some rubbish about pearls and age that I didn't quite catch but it seemed appropriate given the circumstances…" she trailed off, waiting for Harry's reaction. He seemed to be overcome with emotion and struggled for speech.

"No, no of course not. It's perfect. I think she would have been glad it's gotten some use, after all." He tried to remain composed, but he could feel the tears in his eyes. Soon after he had been given his mother's jewelry, he had given that very necklace to Ginny. It was a single strange of pearls with a sapphire pendent, a gift from his grandmother to his mother on his parents wedding day. It touched him to know Ginny had thought of his mother, and he was grateful to know she cared so much.

"Alright you two, lets go! Kingsley's on stage already, just go right through this door, follow the wall, then step on stage. Harry don't walk in front and Ginny hold that bag with both hands in front of you!"

Harry placed his right hand on Ginny's back as the entered the room. All eyes turned towards them and camera flashes immediately began. Unable to see through the bright lights, they continued, not greeting the few people they knew they would recognize. Ginny seemed to clutch the small navy bag tightly with both hands and suddenly felt grateful for something she initially thought was a wild nuisance. When they reached the podium, Ginny struggled to remember all the instructions she'd been given but held her head high to exude confidence. If nothing else, she knew she was standing in exactly the spot Alana had instructed. Now that the cameras had died down, it was easier to make out the familiar faces. She saw her family, smiling nervously. They were uncertain if publicly acknowledging their relationship was a wise move, but Ginny left little room for negotiation. Luna and Neville were present, as well as other students and families whose names she'd momentarily forgotten.

There was something comforting about offering this specific comfort to Harry. For his entire life he'd been more or less alone in everything. With no family of his own and few friends, he was often the one entirely focused on in papers. It had become a great source of anxiety to him, but Ginny was happy to know she could stand alongside him and shoulder some of the burden. For the rest of their lives together they would be questioned by the papers, families, and strangers. People would badger them about Harry's role, about Ginny's involvement, about their personal lives. From now on though, it was never just Harry bearing this fate, but a shared burden.


End file.
